


A Quiet Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hasn't learned how to cope with Sherlock being gone... And neither has Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

John stared vacantly at the blinking cursor on the empty computer screen. The steam from his untouched cup of tea from Mrs Hudson slowly fogged the left half of the screen.

'Day 364', his blog entry was titled. Today was the anniversary of his best friend's suicide. The day his best friend had left him here. Alone. 

He had been writing an entry every single day since that- just like his therapist had suggested. It didn't seem to be doing much good. At first, the entries were careful, methodical analyses of his feelings. To anyone that didn't know John well (which was most people), it would seem as if he was coping. 

After 2 or 3 months, they turned into emotional outlets. He would sit down, open his laptop, and type furiously for hours on end. He became angry with the world. Angry with the people around him. Most of all, angry with his friend for abandoning him. For haunting him, months after he was long gone. 

The entries more recently had turned into desperate pleas. Pleas to God. Pleas to the devil. To anybody who would listen. John missed the man so badly. He had come to the terms with the fact that he needed him a long time ago. Only now was he publicly acknowledging it. 

A lone tear rolled off the tip of John's nose as he lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

'Come back', he typed. 'I need you.' He clicked post.

"I need you, Sherlock," John whispered into the quiet darkness of 221B Baker Street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, but, another short chapter.

Chapter 2

Sherlock let out a long, audible sigh. His brother's ramblings were getting endlessly duller by the minute. 

"And you'll be astonished when you hear what's happened-" 

He shifted his mobile to the other ear while rolling his eyes and promptly interrupted. 

"Mycroft, I can assure you, that whatever you are about to inform me of, I've already heard. I may be in hiding, but I'm not oblivious. Now, would you be so kind as to let me off the phone?" He hung up without waiting for an answer. He dropped his phone onto the wrinkled sheets of the bed he was sprawled out on.

He let his eyes drift back to the calendar hanging on the dirty motel wall, half expecting the date to have changed since checking a couple hours ago. He let out another long sigh. 

Just a couple more weeks until it's safe to go back to John. 

...Deep breaths, Sherlock.

He closed his eyes and brought the brown bottle he was holding in his hand up to his stubble-covered face. As he let the burning liquid pass through his dry lips, he let it wash away a tiny portion of the heartache he was constantly feeling these days.


End file.
